earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
JERealize
JERealize joined the server on March 27, 2018, after looking for Earth-based servers following the demise of Yotan's Earth Server. He left on July 15 of the same year. Member of Australia When JERealize joined, he had no idea where to settle. His original intent was to settle in Liberia, but ScaryDragon convinced him to settle in Australia (the landmass). Looking for a place with vast resources and room to expand, he was convinced by ScaryDragon to settle on the Queensland coast on the ruins of an old town. JERealize founded Cairns with funding from ScaryDragon, and joined Australia as a show of gratitude. Since then, JERealize has been cleaning up the ruins, finishing work on March 29. He set up a mine underneath the town to find more gold to expand the claim, as well as a vertical farm and a coastal path south to a claim by Mergopolis. On March 31, he traveled with eight stacks of diorite to Mozambique to build a bridge between Africa and Madagascar. Several trips later, the bridge was finished and opened on April 4. After the bridge was finished, he was inspired by ScaryDragon to build a road from Australia to Asia. The first phase, a road from Cairns to New Guinea, was finished on April 7, 2018. On April 13, after being killed by Soviet_Terra, JERealize put a hold on all further construction on the road to Asia. After being killed by Terra a second time, he left Australia and founded the nation of Mewni. 24 hours later, he disbanded the country and rejoined Australia. On April 20, JERealize was elected as a Councillor of Australia. On April 23, JERealize finished most of the road from Cairns to Sorong. Pock agreed to build a segment of road from Sorong across the islands west. On May 4, JERealize extended the East Australian Highway from Cairns south to EnderFrost. The next day, the road reached Sydney. On May 6, a splinter highway connected Sydney to Falls Creek. By May 9, two roads -- the East Australian Highway and the Falls Creek road -- connected to NeoMelbourne. On May 10, JERealize finished the Tasmanian Bridge connecting Tasmania to Australia. On May 12, Pock refused to finish the highway through Sorong, which meant the highway had to be diverted around Sorong. Later that day, the bridge project from Adelaide to Port Lincoln was griefed to nothingness. The project was put to a halt. Moderators rolled the chunks back, and the project continued. On May 14, the South Australian Highway connected to "Port Lincoln". On May 18, the highway, now branded as the Australian National Highway, connected to Perth, and a bypass was being built. On May 23, the bypass was finished. The next day, a bridge revival program was implemented to rebuild the bridge connecting Australia to Sorong just enough for Darwin to be connected to the East Indian Bypass (the bridge being built around Sorong). That bridge was finished on May 25. On May 26, the highway from Perth connected to Karratha, and Coffeetom built a bypass around it. In early June, after complaints about the planned East Indian Bypass blocking Sorong's view of the sea, Pock decided to divert the East Indian Bypass through Sorong-controlled Maluku and into Sulawesi. On June 17, the road between Karratha and (the ruins of) Darwin was finished, and a connection to the Darwin-New Guinea bridge shortly afterward. This created a loop road around Australia, although for now it required access to New Guinea. On June 29, the road from Darwin to Cairns was completed, finishing the Australian Loop Highway. With this, the Asia-Australia Highway resumed construction. On July 1, the road crossed Sulawesi and entered Borneo. On July 3, the road crossed Borneo and entered Sumatra. On July 6, the Asia-Australia Highway connected to a road on the Malay Peninsula, completing its original goal of connecting to the Asian mainland. On July 15, after Magenent killed JERealize, he left Australia, disbanded Cairns, and left the server. Current Rankings (as of July 4, 2018) Category:Players Category:Australia